The Talent Show
by Amsparz
Summary: This is a little something I wrote as a writing assignment for an English class I was in when I started high school (I'm graduating this year!), and is basically how I came up with Jade Mitchell from "The Magic Amulet" and "Life Goes On". I changed it up so it sounds a bit more like something I'd write now, so rated T for language. I suck at summaries.


**Author's Note:** **Okay, so this is how I came up with my character Jade Mitchell from "The Magic Amulet" and "Life Goes On". ****I actually wrote this when I was in 9th grade (I'm in 12th grade now) for a creative essay assignment, so I apologize if this AU oneshot sucks.**

* * *

><p>It all started like a normal day for me; Jade Mitchell, and my best friend, Rebecca Weir. We were just walking to class when we see Rebecca's older brother Benny. I just so happen to have a little crush on him. When Benny saw us, he waved and said, "Hey guys!" "Hey Ben." said Rebecca. I just waved and smiled. He then said to me, "So Jade, I heard you got on the school's news team. That's really cool." "Thanks! And yeah, I think it's really fun." I replied. The bell rang for class and we all had to get going.<p>

On my way, I accidently bumped into the school's 'Queen Bee', Marni Hoffman…who also happens to be Benny's girlfriend. "I am SO sorry, Marni!" I gasped as she picked up her book that she dropped, and then she snapped, "Just watch where you're going." She started to walk away before she turned and said, "And FYI, I never want to catch you talking to my boyfriend again." "Well that's going to be kind of hard considering I see him every day when I go to my friend's house. In case you didn't know he's her brother." I snapped back. Marni just glared and walked away. I knew that after I said that, I was going to get it later.

I found my seat next to Rebecca and told her about what had happened. She groaned and said, "You did NOT say that to her! Jade, she's the meanest girl in the ENTIRE school!" "Do you really think I don't know that, Becca?" After that, the teacher started talking. "Ok, class! Before we get started, I just want to announce that White Chapel High is going to have their first annual talent show!" The whole class cheered. "So with that said, I will pass around the sign-up sheet for the show." Rebecca excitedly turned to me, "We should totally sign up!" I shook my head, "No, I don't really want to. Don't get me wrong, I love talent shows! I just don't want to sign up. Sorry." She gave me a disappointed look the turned back around. After class the teacher pinned the sign-up sheet up in the hall. Marni automatically walks up and signed her name so big it covered the whole page! She gave me an evil smirk and left.

* * *

><p>The next day, it seemed like everywhere Rebecca and I went, people kept pointing and staring at me. Even the teachers were giving me weird faces. What did I do? Just then, my sister Ariana and her friend Sadie came up to us and asked me, with a worried look on her face, "Jade, is it true?" We were both really confused. "Is what true?" I asked. "There's a rumor going around about you saying that you did something." "But what did I do?" "Everybody thinks you hooked up with like, two or three guys. Is that true?" She asked again.<p>

Rebecca looked at me. "WHAT?!" We both shouted. I thought about it. Then it dawned on me. Could she get ANYMORE irritating? "UHG! MARNI SPREAD THAT RUMOR! She got ticked off when she caught me talking to Benny and bumping into her in the hall yesterday so she started that rumor to get back at me!" I stormed off. Rebecca followed. We stopped when we got to the sign-up sheet for the talent show. "What are doing?" she asked, confused. "Signing up for the show. If Marni wants entertainment, that's what she'll get!" While we were walking to one of our classes, we spotted Marni, Benny, and their crew. When she saw us, she gave us that same evil smirk. "Hey Jade, Rebecca," She was such a fake bitch, "I saw that you two signed up for the talent show." "Look Marni," I snapped. "I know that you started that rumor about me. I also know that you KNOW that's not true! I'm not the kind of girl that sleeps around with every guy she comes into contact with." She rolls her eyes at me. "Whatever. I have an idea. How about we make this show interesting and make a bet out of it. If I win, you have to confess to the rumor in front of the ENTIRE school." I stepped forward. "Ok. Fine. But if _I_ win, YOU have to come clean about your actions…ESPECIALLY THE RUMOR!" She smiled. "Deal." "ALL OF THEM, MARNI! And until the day AFTER the show, you leave us alone." "Fine!" We shook hands. Man, she has a grip!

Rebecca and I worked our hardest for the show. We pick out our favorite song and rehearsed it right away. I knew for a fact that we were going to win. I had one of the best voices of the whole school.

The day of the talent show was coming fast, and our voices got better, and better. To give ourselves a break from that, we went to the high school football game. We won by a landslide and after that, we went to the victory party. Then I realized that I had made the BIGGEST mistake of my life.

Because during rehearsals the next day, my voice cracked. I tried the note again and I was even worse! I had lost my voice! And it was the day before the show…perfect. Before I knew it, it was the night of the talent show and my voice was at least a little better, but not good enough to win the show. Marni was to perform before us. She was good…like REALLY good! At the end of the show, we were the closing performances.

So the announcer, who happened to be Benny, said. "And closing the show tonight, we have Jade Mitchell and Rebecca Weir singing 'Give It Up'!" I was BEYOND nervous! But it seemed like when the first note came out, my voice was back! We stole the whole show! Also, in the end, WE WON! And that meant not ONLY did we win the show, but we also won the bet! This also meant that Marni had to confess that she had made up the rumor about me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** So what did you guys think? I obviously changed some things to make sound like something I'd write now.**


End file.
